The invention relates to an inclined grate for furnaces having grate beams mounted on a furnace substructure laterally to the conveyance direction of the fuel. The ends of grate bars are mounted on the beams. The grate bars lie parallel to the conveyance direction of the fuel and are spaced from one another.
Inclined grates of this type have been known for a long time and are particularly suited to optimize the use of fuels having low combustion values and combustible by-products. By means of the fact that several rows of grate bars can be arranged one behind the other like steps, thereby subdividing the grate into sections, a particularly good and adaptable stirring effect is achieved when some of the grate bars are moved back and forth in an essentially horizontal direction. By regulating the grate movement in the individual grate sections, inclined grates of this type can be adapted to the characteristics of various fuels.
Because of the high thermal loads to which such inclined grates are subjected, the grate beams serve primarily as a framework to support the grate bars which are made of steel and cannot withstand the thermal loads. For this reason, the grate beams generally consist of a grey cast iron that can withstand the thermal loads.
In the known inclined grates of this type the grate beam extends over the entire width of the inclined grate. If the width of an inclined grate ever deviates from the normal width, then special grate beams must be manufactured for such an inclined grate which is expensive because of the relatively large costs for the molds necessary therefore.